Monster High
by PandaKGirl
Summary: The all new series of Monster High, featuring new and old characters. There will be romance, drama, and straight up silliness. And cussing. Beware! Feel free to submit any ocs, and I'll use them as background characters. :
1. Clara's First Day

As she bicycled down the street, wind blowing in her short hair, Clara hoped she wouldn't look too stupid on her first day of school. She had moved to Salem, Oregon from Salem, Massachusetts. Her mom had got a new job, and the family had to move here. Luckily, there was a school nearby. Its name was Monster High. It was a school for both monsters AND humans.

She walked into school wearing her Harley Quinn inspired dress, and hoped that nobody would stare. She was wrong. Everyone was laughing and pointing. It was somewhat good, because she was a clown. Almost literally. She walked towards the gym, in the hope of getting some acrobatics done. While there, she met a girl. Well, a monster girl. And her name was Hissette Gorgon.

Clara entered the gym, and saw a girl watching the basketball players. Clara saw her opportunity to make a new friend. She back-flipped up the bleachers, sat down next to the girl, and said, "Hi."

This monster had green hair and caramel-colored skin. She wore sunglasses and a green t-shirt that said HISS. She also had a snake tattoo on her right arm. The monster girl looked up, but she didn't take off her sunglasses. "Hey," she said back, "So you're the new girl?"

"Yeah."

"So. Monster or normie?"

Clara didn't know how to answer that question. "What's a normie?" she asked. The girl answered, "Duh. Normies are people who aren't monsters. So I ask again, monster or normie?" Clara didn't want to answer this question honestly. She didn't want the girl to know that she was a normie. Both her parents AND her brother were monsters. So, she said the lie that she's practiced for weeks.

"Yeah, I'm a monster. Me and my family are a weird kind of monster. We were created by the fears of normies, and such." That part was true, just not for Clara. "My name is Clara Phobia." Also true. "And I just so happened to be the fear of clowns. But I am SUCH an entertainer!" Then she did a little trick where she made cards fly everywhere. she may not be a monster, but she can do magic.

The girl laughed. "You're funny! Well, since I know your name, you should know mine. I'm Hissette Gorgon. My mother is Medusa, but I don't have snakes for hair. My brother does, however. His name is Deuce. He's on the basketball team." She looked and saw him. The boy with the snakes for hair and the red sunglasses. The bell for first class rang, and they had to go their separate ways.

_**That went better than expected, **_thought Clara. As she hurried down the hall to Math class, smiled at the thought of her first new friend. _**I wonder who else I'll make friends with today…**_

* * *

**Me: This chapter was mainly for the introduction of 2 new characters (made by me). The REAL drama doesn't start till chapter 4. But don't skip ahead. You'll get confuzzled. Feel free to submit any ocs! I'll accept monsters and normies! Ta-ta for now!  
**

**Clara: No, NOT ta-ta for now! You weren't supposed to say I was a normie until AT LEAST chapter 6!  
**

**Me: Oh well! What's done is done! So, FOR REAL THIS TIME, ta-ta for now!  
**


	2. Hissette And The Texts

As the bell rang for first period, she said goodbye to Clara and headed towards the History class. _**Ugh. History is SO boring, **_thought Hissette. _**At least I don't have to share classes with Cleo or Toralei. Those bitches…ugh! Too many cat-fights between them. **_ But it was just her luck. She looked up from her iPhone and there they were. Insulting each other and stuff that drama girls do. _**Any minute now Spectra would be here snapping pics and uploading it to Ghostly Gossip. **_And as if on cue, Spectra V floated through the wall and did exactly that. _**I will never understand this drama. **_

Checking through her phone, she decided to text Terry. He is Hissette's best friend, even though he lives in Greece.

**Hissy: Hey Terry! Long time no text! Today Cleo and Toralei are having yet ANOTHER cat-fight. But that's not why I wanted to text you. Today I met this new girl, Clara Phobia. She claims she's a monster, but I'm not so sure. I'll give you some more details after class. Ta-ta for now!**

Hissette looked up and almost screamed. Frankie appeared in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere. "So, who ya texting?" asked Frankie.

"None of your business! Now leave me alone!"

"C'mon Hissy! You can tell me! Is it your boyfriend?"

"I don't even HAVE a boyfriend! Now go away!" Frankie WAS technically Hissette's friend, but she didn't have to keep bothering her.

"C'mon! !" She would just not stop!

"FINE! I was texting my friend Terry. Ya know, the minotaur who lives in Greece."

"You mean your BOYFRIEND who lives in Greece?"

"NO. Now go AWAY! Plus, I'm going to be late for class! Now shoo!"

"Fine. Bye-bye Hissy! See you after class! And don't forget to let me text your boyfriend!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Hissette shouted, but it was too late. Frankie was already half-way down the hall, skipping like she usually is. _**Great. By the time class is over, she'll be spreading the rumor that I have a boyfriend! Ah well. No use trying to stop her now. **_So she walked to class, 3 minutes late.

Hopefully, nobody noticed. Her seat was in the back of the class anyway. 10 minutes into class, she got a text from Draculaura.

**Lala: Hey Hissy! Frankie just told me you have a boyfriend! Is it true?**

**Hissy: NO! Lala, don't believe what she says. I was just texting my friend. **

**Lala: Who just so happens to be a boy…? Sounds suspicious… ;-)**

**Hissy: :-( You know I don't have a boyfriend! I told you last week!**

**Lala: But do you like him? **

Hissette didn't know how to answer this one. It's true, she did like Terry. Just a little bit though. Not "I love you so much that I want to date you".

**Lala: What's taking so long, huh? Having a romantic daydream?**

She didn't know how to answer this one either. She was thinking back to the time when she was still in Greece. Mom and Deuce wanted Hissette to come live with them in America. She said that she didn't want to, so her mom said she could stay at Terry's house until she changed her mind.

**Lala: I'm getting tired of waiting! I want answers, Hissy!**

**Hissy: Sorry. I had to do some work. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be paying attention to Ms. Whatever-her-name-is?**

**Lala: Nah. She's not in the room right now so everyone is just doing whatever till she gets back.**

Hissette's iPhone buzzed again and she got a text from Clawdeen.

**Claws: Hey. Frankie just told me the news…**

**Hissy: Well the answer is no! Do you want to talk to Lala too? I found out a way to text multiple people at once.**

**Claws: Cool.**

**Hissy: Okay hold up…there!**

**Lala: Hey Claws!**

**Claws: Hey!**

**Hissy: Okay you two can text, but I gotta go now. Mrs. Kindergruber is threatening to take my phone if I don't put it up this instant.**

**Claws: Oh. Well bye!**

**Lala: Byeez!**

Finally rid of those two, Hissette proceeded to do her classwork, thinking about the conversation that just took place. Her phone buzzed again. She got a text from somebody, but she didn't really care who. Right now she cared about getting to Frankie and ripping off her stitched up head…metaphorically, at least.


	3. Flare's Revenge Part 1

Later that day, Flare Burns walked into Headmaster Bloodgood's office. "Excuse me miss," she said, "I am visiting Heath Burns. Can you tell me where he would be at this time?"

"Surely. Class is changing, so he would be at his locker."

"Thanks."

She went into the hallway, hair literally on fire, and marched through the hall towards her brother. She had to pay him a little…visit. She found him and screamed.

"HEATH!"

At that moment, he knew he was toast.

She started yelling at him, ready to punch his flaming head off. "YOU LEFT ME IN ANTARCTICA FOR A YEAR AND A HALF! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" This was true.

2 summers ago, Heath and Flare were visiting their cousins in the Savannah Desert. Their parents let them travel by themselves, as long as Heath took care of his little sister. In the airport, Heath led Flare to an airplane going to Antarctica. She wasn't looking as to where the plane was going, so she boarded with her brother. Before he sat down, he said that he "left something" outside. He ran out of the plane and didn't get back on. Flare was left on the plane, which landed in Antarctica. Unfortunately, there weren't going to be any planes going to America for a year and a half.

"Okay look," said Heath. "In my defense, it was just a little prank. I didn't know it would take so long for you to get back. But I'm sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, MISTER! I have been in the Arctic freezing my ass off, and all you can say is SORRY!" Flare was steaming mad. Literally. She would've killed him if the bell hadn't ringed for next period classes.

"Well, I gotta go to Science class. See ya." And with that, he walked away.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! GET BACK HERE!" All the screaming was pointless. Soon, the hallway cleared out and she was still standing there, as mad as ever.

So Flare went back to Bloodgood's office and asked for a registration sheet. She was going to be a new student at MH tomorrow. And her brother was going to pay. One way or another.

* * *

**Me: For the record, Flare was created by me. I just felt that Heath needed a sister. :) I'm happy to except any ocs. So now, all YOU have to do, is review! There won't be too many of these little thingies at the end of the story. So, ta-ta for now!  
**


	4. Frankie vs The New Girl

As she hurried out of class to meet Hissette, Frankie saw the new girl. She looked pretty weird. She had on a red and black dress, and matching capris underneath. Her hair was a shade of red, dyed or natural, Frankie couldn't tell. Her skin was a bit darker then Cleo's and her eyes were blue. Frankie, being the nicest girl in school, went over and said "Hi."

"Hey." She said back.

"So you're the new girl? Well that's cool! I remember when it was MY first day at the school, several weeks ago. I didn't know anybody at first, but soon I met a LOT of friends! My name is Frankie Stein. What's yours?"

"My name is Clara Phobia." So with that, Clara introduced herself to Frankie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At lunch, Frankie introduced Clara to Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Lagoona. They had lunch together. Hissette joined them. Frankie was just about to ask Hissette if she could text her "boyfriend" when Heath came running in from the hall. He sat down, and told them all what happened.

"So, your sister has returned from Antarctica and is about to whoop your flaming ass?" asked Clawdeen, taking the news more calmly then anyone.

"Yup. Pretty much." said Heath.

"Well. Good luck surviving THAT when you get home." said Lagoona.

Frankie said, "She doesn't sound too tough. I mean, really. She's Heath's sister. She'll probably calm down once the day is over. Right?"

"No Frankie. Someone like that will not just 'calm down once the day is over.' She won't calm down until Heath's LIFE is over!" said Draculaura.

"I think I could take her." said Frankie.

"NO. If ANYONE should fight my sister, it should be me. It's my fault she's here in the first place!" said Heath.

"You guys just don't believe in me! I'll show you!" and with that, Frankie got up from the table and walked away.

"She's never gonna make it. I've only known her for 2 1/2 hours, and I know she's not going to make it." said Clara. "Besides, she's too nice."

As her friends watched her walk out of the Cafeteria, Frankie hoped that this girl wouldn't be too mean. She went into the hallway, and saw Flare heading towards the door, hair still on fire. Frankie ran to catch up with her and stood in front of her.

"WHAT?"

"Um, I just wanted to say hi. I'm Frankie. I'm friends with your brother, and he told us that you were going to get revenge on him or whatever. Lemme just say that that is NOT nice. It's not his fault that you were in Antarctica for a year and a half. And since he's too much of a wimp to face you, I decided that I would. SO…would you please just leave Heath alone?"

"Get out of my way. Can't you see I'm trying to make a dramatic exit? And for the record, it IS his fault! And no, I will not leave him alone! So I say it again, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Well that wasn't very nice either! I will NOT get out of your way unless you stop being so mean to your brother."

"What are you, his girlfriend? If you want me to stop being so "mean" then tell him to come face me himself!" Flare said, walking around Frankie to get to the door.

"No! I will fight you myself, one way or another! I CAN BE TOUGH!"

"I never said you weren't, ya psycho. I'm NOT in the mood for fighting, so GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Frankie was mad now. Being cussed at TWICE in one day was too much for the little sweetheart.

"JUST STOP BEING SO MEAN!" she yelled, slapping Flare in her fiery face.

"Oh no you didn't. You did NOT just fucking slap me!"

"Yes I did. Bring it on!" Frankie said, slapping her again.

Flare shrieked, and kicked Frankie in the shin. She then slapped her twice and punched her in the stomach. There was more fighting, including name calling, kicking, slapping, and the pulling of the hair. Mostly from Flare.

"You think you're just SO tough! Well guess what? I'M the TOUGHEST little BITCH you ever laid eyes on! Got that, toots?" she then kicked Frankie one more time and left through the door, cackling like a witch.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, BITCH! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Frankie yelled. She was REALLY mad now. She bolted through the door and tackled Flare. There was more punching and yelling. Frankie even decided to bite Flare's arm. Flare yelled and kicked Frankie off of her. She tackled Frankie and they both fell into the big pond (which I guess was more of a lake). Frankie was shorted out, and started sinking to the bottom. Flare was a pretty good swimmer, so she swam to the top.

She watched as Frankie sank to the bottom. "I'm not THAT heartless as to watch someone drown and do nothing! I guess after all of that fighting, I'll save her." So, after all that fighting, she saved her.

"You…you saved me!"

"Um, yes. That was stated in the previous paragraph."

"But...why?"

"Duh. I'm not THAT mean as to watch somebody die in the middle of a lake/pond. That was ALSO stated in the previous paragraph. Learn to read. Gosh."

"So, does this make us…friends?"

"US! FRIENDS! NO WAY! More like FRENEMIES! I'll get you back later! Right now I gotta get some new, NOT WET clothes. Peace out, sucker!"

Flare ran away, hopped on her motorcycle and drove away, headed straight for the mall.

"Whoa. My first frenemy. Am I supposed to hate her…? Ugh. High school is so confusing." Frankie said, heading back into the school. "Well, at least I'll have something to tell my friends…once I dry off, that is!"


	5. At The Mall

As she drove away on her motorcycle, Flare looked back at the school one more time. She didn't see that green girl. _**Huh. My first day back in America and I've made my first frenemy. And I don't even know her name. That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her. Tomorrow… but first I gotta get to the mall!**_

Typical girly stuff, shopping for clothes and shoes and stuff, but it was a well-deserved trip. While there, she met one of her old friend from 8th grade. Sapphire Roberts.

"Sapphire? Is that you?"

"OMG Flare! I've missed you! Where have you been this entire time?" asked Sapphire, excited that her friend returned.

"You won't believe this, but I've been in Antarctica! It was because of my stupid brother. But I'm BACK!"

"Well that's cool! I'm attending this school, Monster High. It's a really stupid name, but oh well. It's the only school where a ghost like me could fit in."

Yes that's right. Sapphire's a ghost. She died one day when she was 12. She was real sick and one night. She went to bed and the next morning when her mom came in to wake her up, she sat up feeling great, only she sat up through the blankets! She saw her body lying there and freaked out.

"You're attending Monster High? Well I am too! I'll be going there tomorrow!" Flare said, relieved that Sapphire hadn't noticed any of the events that had led up to this point. "So...since we're here do you want to...um…go shopping? Or at least finish…"

"Nah I can't Flare. My boyfriend wanted to meet me at the movies, like, now!"

_**WHAT? She has a BOYFRIEND? Since when did my BFF have a BOYFRIEND?**_thought Flare.

"I hope you're not mad..." Sapphire said, which was pointless. Flare's hair was already on fire (or however you would describe it), which was a tell-tale sign of anger. "Um…bye. I'll see you tomorrow. At school." She floated through the walls, making her way to the movie theater (which was in the mall).

"UGH!" Flare threw down her bags and kicked them, storming out of the mall. "I just wanted to spend time with my friend! Does the world fucking HATE me or something?"

_**This is ALL Heath's FAULT! If he hadn't sent me to Antarctica, Sapphire will still be my BFF and not have to worry about no stupid boyfriend!**_

* * *

**Me: So I said there wouldn't be so many of these at the bottom of each chapter, right? Oops, I lied. Well, let me say thank you to blackout4465 for letting me use Sapphire in this story. You'll have to check out the original (which was discontinued). As you can probably tell, Flare has a big-ass temper.  
**

**Hissette: Hey what about me? I want to be in the story some more!  
**

**Clara: Me too!  
**

**Me: Okay okay fine. You'll BOTH be in the next chapter. But no more using this for conversations, got that?  
**

**Hissette: Fine, but only if I get to say the good-bye! Ta-ta for now!  
**


	6. All That Went Down on Friday The 13th

That following Friday, Friday the 13th, the girls celebrated by having a sleepover at Hissette's house. It was Frankie, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Hissette (duh!), Clara, Cleo, and Draculaura. The only reason Cleo wanted to come was because Deuce would be there. It IS his house. Frankie hadn't yet told everyone the story of how she fought Flare, and she decided that now would be the time.

"…and then she saved my life! Can you believe it?" she said, finishing up the story.

"I can't believe that you got in an all-out fight!" said Lagoona.

"I can't believe you got into an all-out fight and won!" said Clawdeen.

"It's true!" said Frankie, quite pleased with herself. "Me and Flare are even frenemies now! Yesterday in the hallway, I said 'hey' to her and she said 'hey' back! She acted like nothing happened on Tuesday. High school is so interesting!"

While Frankie was talking about her new "friend", Clara was looking out the window. She hadn't yet told everyone that she was a normie. She thought they'd laugh at her. While looking out the window, she saw something. Something…weird.

"Hey Clara what'cha looking at?" asked Hissette.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw somebody."

"Well I better take a look then. I don't want some stalker to be outside my house." So they looked out the window. They didn't see anything. Just when Hissette was about to give up, she saw it. And it was a girl!

Hissette screamed. "HOW DID SHE FIND MY HOUSE?"

"Who is it?" asked Cleo.

"It's Reaperette!" Reaperette was the daughter of the Grim Reaper, and she was kind of scary. She had chalk-white skin and pitch black hair. She always carried around this big scythe.

"…and she always hated me! She said it was because I stole her boyfriend at our old school, which never happened! And now, she's going to kill me!"

"Calm down, Hissy. Reaperette is NOT going to kill you." said Draculaura, reassuringly.

"Oh yes I am!" Everyone turned around and saw her, standing in the middle of the room, when just seconds ago she was outside. She was wearing this red dress with white skulls on it, and she had these red high-heel shoes on.

"You can't kill her! She's just a girl!" said Clara.

"She's not a girl! She's a lying, boyfriend-stealing BITCH! And I have come to kill her personally!"

"Wait," said Frankie. "You're the daughter of the Grim Reaper, right? So you're not allowed to kill people. You can only tell them when they're going to die!"

"You can't tell me what to do. Also, you're going to die in a blizzard on December 20, 2045."

Frankie was shocked, mainly because she wanted to live to be at least 70 years old.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to kill." She swung her scythe at Hissette, barely missing her face. Hissette took off her sunglasses (even indoors at night, she had to wear them) and she turned Reaperette to stone.

"Now everybody, move! I don't know how long this lasts! Go!"

All the girls ran out the room, locked it, and ran downstairs.

"Hey, I just had a thought," said Cleo. "If this chick is only after Hissy, couldn't we just leave her, and all of OUR lives would be saved?"

"NO you dingo-head! If Hissy dies, it'd be our faults!" yelled Lagoona.

"I'll be fine with that!"

"Deuce would never trust you again if his sister dies under YOUR watch." said Clara.

"Okay, change of plans!" said Cleo, thinking of the full consequences of their relationship. "We save Hissette's little ass and get the hell out of here!" They all ran out the door, across the street, and hid in the neighbor's tree.

"Yikes! All these leaves getting into my pajamas are SO uncomfortable." said Clawdeen.

"Yeah. It's too bad we couldn't have gotten all of our clothes on BEFORE this psycho chick attacked us! These pajamas are NOT meant for trees!" said Lagoona.

"It's the middle of the night! I say we just get some sleep and worry about her in the morning!" said Draculaura.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to worry about waking up DEAD in the morning! Heck, you already ARE dead!" said Hissette.

"Hissette shut up! Some of us dead folks are trying to rest in peace! In fact, we wouldn't be IN this mess if it wasn't for YOU!" yelled Cleo.

"ME? I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"You HAD to have done something, or else Reaperette wouldn't be trying to KILL you!" Lagoona yelled.

Pretty soon, everyone was yelling at each other.

"Guys, that's enough! All this fighting and arguing is helping us none! So everyone just shut up and go to sleep!" yelled Clara.

"Clara's right. We should just sleep." Frankie said. She yawned, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


	7. Hiding

**Me: Sorry for the long update, guys. I was out of ideas as to how to make this chapter longer. I wanted a way to add Flare into it. I didn't. Sorry.**

* * *

The girls were still in the tree. They had no idea whether or not to go back to the house and face the reaper, or to just stay where they are.

"Well, since we're stuck here until that crazy bitch goes away, you might as well tell us why she wants to kill you." Clawdeen said to Hissette.

"Well, if you MUST know. This all happened when I still lived in Greece, which is why I didn't think she'd find my house here. Reaperette was dating Terry (I have no idea why though). I hadn't really talked to him much during the school year, but we ended up going to the same summer camp. That was when we became best friends. At the beginning of the semester Terry broke up with Reaperette, which just so happened to be when she found out we were friends. She accused me of stealing her boyfriend, and when I said that I didn't, she called me a liar! She's been trying to get revenge on me ever since. That was 3 or 4 years ago. She sure can hold a grudge."

"Interesting. So, did you like him?" asked Frankie.

"No. Well…maybe just a little bit."

"HA! I KNEW IT! SO YOU _DID _LIE TO ME ALL THESE YEARS!" yelled Reaperette, appearing from absolutely nowhere.

"Hey, it's not like I was dating him!"

"That's what YOU say! Laurel told me that you and him were dating secretly!"

"Laurel was a drama-starter! She was even a shape-shifter! For all we know, she could have changed into me and dated him secretly!"

"Don't blame this on Laurel! SHE didn't steal my boyfriend!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? I DID NOT STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"THEN WHY DID TERRY BREAK UP WITH ME WHEN YOU TWO BECAME 'FRIENDS'?"

"MAYBE because YOU are a BITCH!

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Reaperette, swinging her massive scythe at Hissette.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" yelled Lagoona.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN ALL ALONE? ALL BY MYSELF? IT'S NOT A NICE FEELING! MAYBE YOU SHOULD FEEL THAT WAY! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE!" yelled Reaperette. So she disappeared into the ground, headed to who-knows-where.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Draculaura.

"Who CARES? She's GONE! Now we can GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" said Cleo. They all ran into the house, got changed into some non-sleepwear clothes, and got the hell outta there. And it wasn't long until they got to Clawdeen's house. They decided that since she had the biggest house (second to Cleo, but she didn't want the reaper to come to her house), they would all stay there. Until things got sorted out and stuff.

"If anyone should sort this out, it should be Luna. She's my older sister, and I look up to her at times. She'll figure this out."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nope. Can't figure it out. From everything you've told me, I haven't got any information as to where she could possibly be headed. Sorry sis." Luna said, after they told her the story. Luna had long brown-almost-black hair with indigo highlights.

"Well, that's that. Now, can we just go home?" asked Cleo, somewhat frustrated that she couldn't be in her mansion.

"You know very well that you can't just go home. We have to hide until we're certain Reaperette has left for good, and is not about to appear from nowhere, like she always does." said Clara.

"Hmph."

"So, I think the safest thing for you guys to do is to stay put. Do not go anywhere, unless to school or something important, otherwise this chick will find you. And hunt you down like chickens." Luna says.

"Well, you heard her. Let's stay put." Lagoona said. "We should all call our parents and say we're staying at Clawdeen's house for a huge school project. And don't make it sound like you're lying!"

"Lies are the last thing we need right about now," said Hissette to herself.

* * *

**Me: I want to give a special thanks to FlyPieLemonFace for submitting the very first oc! I don't have any rewards, unfortunately, but I will be using Luna Wolf in some more chapters. Ta-ta for now!  
**


	8. New Friends In Odd Places

8 HOURS EARLIER

Flare drove along on her motorcycle, looking for Heath. He wasn't at home, and he wasn't in any of the other 30 places she'd looked. She still had to kill him. No matter what.

She drove through a neighborhood and saw a bunch of girls from school sleeping in a tree. Including her very own frenemy! She decided not to kill her in her sleep though. Even if she tried, she wouldn't have enough energy. Flare hadn't slept all day, and she had more energy in the sunlight anyway. So she drove right by.

But she did see a girl, creeping around through the neighborhood, probably trying not to wake the girls. So of course, Flare drove right up to her.

"Yo. What are you doing creeping around a neighborhood in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing, hothead. You obviously don't live on this street."

"Neither do you! Now, answer my question bitch, or I'll show you a REAL hothead!" said Flare.

"FINE! I'm Reaperette, and I'm trying to get over there and kill Hissette before they wake up in the morning. I've got this whole plan figured out. So. What are YOU doing here?"

"Looking for my stupid brother. He's been hiding from me all day because I'm going to literally kill him. I found myself on this street and was debating on whether or not to kill the green chick."

"Huh. So we're both lookin' to kill people."

"Right."

10 seconds of silence and then:

"I think you should just ditch whatever plan you have now and go with this one," said Flare, "You're both fighting over something, most likely a person. You should get Hissette to believe you're going to kill the aforementioned person, then she'll sacrifice herself for him/her. That way you'll get whatever you wanted from this person, and killing Hissette in the process."

"Huh. That's a way better plan then I had before. Well, I think you should ditch whatever plan YOU Had for killing your brother and go with this one," said Reaperette, "I can tell he did something to you. As to what, I have no idea. You should get revenge on him by giving him a cruel death, related to what he did to you, whether it's freezing to death or drowning or whatever."

"Nice. I like you. We should be friends. It's nice to have somebody who can think so similarly to you." said Flare.

"Becoming friends in the middle of the night by discussing ways to kill somebody? Okay. Sure."

So they went their separate ways.


	9. The Chapter Without A Clever Name

Clara was running down the hallway, in her black and red striped dress, almost late for gym. There hasn't been any sign of Reaperette since Saturday morning, so that was a good thing. Running as fast as she could, she bumped into somebody, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said to the girl. She looked like a normie. She had slightly tanned skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and black square glasses, which fell onto the floor.

"It's okay," she said, picking up her glasses from the floor. "It happens to everyone once in a while. Since we're already talking, I'll introduce myself. My name is Haley Hex."

"Cool. I'm Clara Phobia. So, what class are you headed to?"

"I'm headed to gym."

"Hey, me too! So, not to be rude or anything, but are you a normie?"

"Nah. Everyone thinks so. But I'm a sorceress!"

"That's pretty cool. Well, you should meet some of my other friends. They're pretty nice."

"Cool. You should meet some of my other friends too. They're mostly boys though. Hope you don't mind."

"Nah it's cool." Clara said, arriving at the gym. They were 5 minutes late. Everyone else had started the activity, which was dodge ball. They ran in, set down their backpacks, and, trying not to get hit, joined the game. One of the balls hit Haley's backpack and out jumped a rabbit! She was black with a white moon-shaped marking on her forehead. The rabbit started hopping around the gym frantically.

"Eclipse! How did she get out?" asked Haley.

"Wait, that's your rabbit?" asked Clara.

"Yes, and we have to get her before she gets hit!"

"Well, can't you use some sorcery powers?"

"Hey, you're right. I can!" Haley said, using her powers to levitate Eclipse and put her back in the backpack (not zipped up all the way, so she won't die, of course).

Once gym ended, Haley introduced Clara to some of her friends. "This is Raiden, Michael, and DJ." she said. Raiden was a vampire, and Michael was a normie. Nobody knows what DJ is. They had lunch together and Clara introduced Haley to Hissette, Frankie, and Clawdeen. And Clawdeen's older sister Luna, of course. They talked about a lot; Reaperette, Flare, Raiden's zombie brother Todd (long story), and other things.

A few tables away, Table 13, there was a girl, sitting by herself, stroking her black cat. Her name was Malena Choly. She had light grey skin, long black hair that touched the ground, and red eyes. She was wearing mascara, but it was ruined by her constant crying. She had a literal rain cloud over her head. Malena was watching them. She wanted to be part of their group, talking about whatever it is that friends talk about. It's not that everyone hated her, it's that she spread bad luck everywhere. She was a jinx.

"Oh Edgar." she said to her cat. "Must you be the only one that I do not cause harm to? Must you be the only one who can stand my voice and not become emotionally traumatized? Must you be the only one who can read my stories and not go crazy? _sigh_" The rain cloud shocked her with lightning, but by now she hadn't even noticed. "I guess we are doomed to this eternal loneliness?" Malena said, holding up her cat to see the grey and black marking on his stomach, that looked somewhat like a frowny face. She hugged her cat, and started to cry.

"Hey who is that?" asked Michael, at Table 11, pointing to Malena. Raiden was in the middle of explaining how his brother was a zombie, when they heard her crying.

"That's Malena. She's a jinx and can never get any friends except for her cat. I tried to be her friend once, and got struck by lightning. You should stay away from her unless you want to end up in the hospital or something." said Hissette warningly.

"That is so sad! Maybe I can use a spell to take away her jinx for at least a little bit." suggested Haley.

"That won't work. Someone's tried it before." said Malena, standing by the table. "But it's nice to know that people actually care about a jinx like me." She turned around and headed out the door.

"Wow. Can this day get any sadder?" asked Frankie, her eyes tearing up.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked it! The ending was a bit sad, but it had to happen. Haley Hex and Malena Choly both belong to Haley the taco, and so do their pets. Raiden and his zombie brother Todd was an idea I got off of one of the MH stories that are floating around her on FanFic, but I don't remember which one. Look out for the next chapter! Ta-ta for now!**


	10. To Greece!

**Me: Sorry for such the long wait everyone! School started a few weeks ago, so that can kinda get in the way of everything. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to put in this chapter, and how to fit in some of the new ocs. It was tough so I couldn't put them in this chapter. SORRY :( Well, enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Any news about Reaperette?" asked Hissette during lunch one boring day.**  
**

"Uh...yeah. She sent me this text earlier, but I don't know what it says. It looks like some kinda foreign language." said Clara.

"Lemme see that." Hissette said, grabbing Clara's phone. She looked at the message. It was written in ancient Greek.

"Okay, it's pretty short. So it says... 'If I can't have Terry, then nobody can! See you in Greece, HISSETTE!'".

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" asked Draculaura.

"It MEANS that Reaperette has gone to Greece and is going to kill Terry. DUH!" said Lagoona.

"It ALSO means that we need to get our butts to Greece as fast as we can!" Said Hissette.

"Hold it! We can't just go gallivanting off to Greece! Do you know how far away that is?" asked Clara.

"Well, DUH! I've lived there for half my life!" said Hissette.

"We could get Luna to take us. We DO have to have adult supervision, and Luna is 18. That almost counts." said Clawdeen.

"Ooooooh! I wannna come!" said Frankie. And so did Lagoona, Draculaura, Haley, Clara, Michael, and Raiden.

"So it's settled. Nine 15-year-olds and an 18-year-old will travel to Ancient Greece to fight a girl who will proabaly kill us all. Great." said Hissette sarcastically.

"Hello," said Malena. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I was thinking, well, could I join you?" She really, really wanted to be a part of something like this. Plus, she really needed friends.

"I dunno... You're kinda bad luck..." said Clawdeen.

"Yeah. I was just hoping that I could tag along. It's okay though." said Malena walking away, with Edgar following behind her.

"Hey wait!" said Clara. "You could come! I have this idea that just crazy enough to work!"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The plane ride was incredibly long. Hissette, Clara, and Haley sat in one row. Behind them were Draculaura, Lagoona, and Frankie. Across from _them_ were Clawdeen, Michael, and Raiden. In front of those three was Luna. Malena was sitting a few rows behind everyone, with Edgar the cat, of course. Everyone was hoping that the plane didn't blow up or anything.

They arrived in Greece. It was a pretty country. And big.

"There's no way we can find Reaperette here!" said Malena.

"We actually could. I know where Reaperette's and Terry's house is. Plus, I know just about every major location is, including our old school. This'll be easy!" said Hissette.

* * *

**Me: Well, that'll be it for this chapter! Here's a question for you: What should Draculaura's cousins be named (2 boys 1 girl)? I need these names in for a chapter I'm making later. Well, ta-ta for now!  
**


End file.
